Tetsurō Kuroo
is a third year student from Nekoma High. He is the Boys' Volleyball Club's captain and a middle blocker, known as the "Scheming Captain". Appearance Kuroo is noted to be tall and thin with a muscular, but slender frame. Kuroo's features appear sly, with narrowed eyes and hazel colored cat-like pupils. His black hair is in a his bed-head style, with fringe on his right side that partially covers his right eye; as a result, he's occasionally called "Rooster Head". He is often seen wearing a black shirt, red sweat pants, and the Nekoma High jacket. During official matches, he wears the Nekoma uniform numbered with a '1.' Personality He has a laid-back yet scheming personality, and is considered a "provocation expert." This talent is demonstrated in the way he angers Tsukishima during the Tokyo Expedition Arc. However, he apologized to Daichi about the provocation later on, proving that while he is a "provocation master" sportsmanship is still important to him. Despite seeming sly and cool on the outside he is also shown to belt out in loud obnoxious laughter and do silly things from time to time. Around his teammates, he takes on a more leading role and is a reliable, strong captain; this does not mean he eases up on the sly smirks he is constantly seen sporting. He also seems to care about and respect his elder captain, enough to help Karasuno become better so they can make his dream of versing each other at nationals a reality. Kuroo also seems to either see himself as more of an old man and people only a year or two younger than him as children, like when he observes Inuoka and Hinata and proclaim "Ah, youth" or when Lev and Tsukishima talk and he calls them kids. He is also more intelligent than it would seem, seeing as he knows the full term for DHA (docosahexaenoic acid), with him also being in class 5, which in Japan is commonly known as a college preparation class. Background He grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same junior high and high school as Kenma. He has played volleyball since the beginning of junior high, possibly even before, as he has been seen practicing with Kenma in either one of their backyardsChapter 29. He used to watch professional volleyball and mimicked moves he saw, later showing them to Kenma. He convinced Kenma to join their junior high's volleyball team and they have played volleyball together since then. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Kuroo first appears at Tokyo Station with Kenma, on their way to Karasuno High for the practice matchChapter 24. Sometime later, he heads out to search for Kenma, who had gotten separated from the group. Nekoma’s first practice match is against Tsukinokizawa High. Kuroo walks in as two opponents are criticizing Kenma and corrects that Kenma is actually Nekoma’s backbone. In the end, Nekoma wins 2-0Chapter 26. At the inn that night, Kuroo yells at Yamamoto several times for being too loud. The day of the match arrives and the current Nekoma and Karasuno meet. As Daichi and Kuroo shake hands, Kuroo notes that Daichi’s the cunning type. Nekoma then gathers around for Kuroo’s usual speech. Kuroo doesn’t play much until late into the second setChapter 32. As he moves to the front of the net, Hinata watches warily. Kuroo then teases him, unnerving Hinata who yells back. Kuroo’s initially surprised by the first years’ quick, but doesn’t seem perturbed by it. In response, he attacks back with a personal time difference he’d perfected with Kenma since childhood. In the end, Nekoma wins all the matches. Kuroo approaches Tsukishima after and comments that he’s not like a high school student at all. Before leaving, Kuroo shakes hands with Daichi again, though both are squeezing hard in challenge. Tokyo Expedition Arc Kuroo takes Karasuno around before the training camp beginsChapter 78. He asks Daichi about Hinata and Kageyama before leading the group to the gym. Later, he sits in the cafeteria with Daichi and talks about the Interhigh results. Kuroo reveals that Nekoma was up against last year’s champions on the second day and only made it to best eight. Though Daichi remarks that it’s still a good position, Kuroo replies that if they don’t move forward, then there’s no point. Sometime later, Kuroo’s practicing with Bokuto and Akaashi in the third gymnasium when Tsukishima passes byChapter 85. He calls Tsukishima over and asks him to join, though he’s shocked when Tsukishima refuses. In response, Kuroo brings up Tsukishima’s position as a middle blocker. Tsukishima gets riled up and joins. As they practice, Kuroo gives Tsukishima tips and examples. However, when he compares Tsukishima to Hinata, Tsukishima gets silent and leaves when the rest of Nekoma walks in a second later. The next day, Kuroo approaches Daichi and apologizes for it. Sometime later, he’s practicing with Bokuto and Akaashi again when Tsukishima approaches them. Tsukishima starts by mentioning their teams’ strength, annoying Kuroo. When Bokuto interrupts with an off-topic comment, Kuroo continues with himChapter 89. The practices continue, with Hinata and Lev eventually joining. Kuroo suggests a 3-on-3 with the tallest members against the shortest ones. Tsukishima asks him why he’s helping them so much even though they’re opponents. When Kuroo responds that he’s always this kind, Hinata and Tsukishima stare at him in disbelief. Kuroo then reveals that he wants to make the Battle of the Trash Heap a reality since he doesn’t know how long the Head Coach would stay on the team. At some point, after the night practice, Kuroo talks to Tsukishima and Hinata about how one point is as good as a hundred points, though the more he tries to explain it, the more he loses his train of thought. During the BBQChapter 97, Kuroo brings food to Kenma and discusses the country’s top three aces with Lev and Hinata. He later teases Tsukishima with Bokuto. Spring High Preliminary Arc Nekoma makes it to top four in the Spring High and faces off against Fukurōdani in the first roundChapter 190. As it’s preparing, Daishō approaches Kuroo and insults his team. In response, Kuroo brings up his breakup with Mika. The match begins and Kuroo preps his team, though he’s worried about Bokuto. Kuroo is able to block Bokuto many times, but Fukurōdani still pulls ahead. In the end, Nekoma loses after Bokuto scores with two cross spikes past Kuroo. Nekoma faces off against Nohebi nowChapter 196. Kenma calls Kuroo’s attention to help Lev, who’s depressed after the match. Kuroo explains that Lev may not fit in completely with the team yet, but that’s not the most important part. What’s more important is if Lev can feel himself fitting in. The third years are tense as the game’s starting as this is their last chance at nationals. As Kuroo and Daishō shake hands, they tease each other, but Kuroo gets serious and remarks that they both lost so they can’t criticize too much. Kuroo doesn’t play in the beginning and watches the match from the side, warily taking note of Nohebi’s tactics. He later goes into the game, but Nohebi has the advantage with the referee. After Yaku gets injured, Kuroo waves it off, but as soon as Yaku leaves the court, he becomes completely serious. Kuroo helps Shibayama relax. Kuroo has a much bigger role and is able to receive a jump floater perfectly. He then hangs by the net, pressuring Nohebi’s players heavily and blocking some of their attacks. Kuroo wins the first set with a back attackChapter 202. The second set begins and Kuroo worries about Lev, wondering how to advise him without discouraging him. Kai notices his distress and remarks that it doesn’t matter what type of mistakes Lev makes because the team will always be behind him. Kuroo and Kenma use their one-man time delay attack. He later busts his nail and has to be switched out to stop the bleeding. He watches as Lev pulls off a magnificent block and later wins the match for Nekoma. As Kuroo and Kai hold up Yaku, the former compliments Lev. He then hears some guys complaining about Nohebi and defends Nohebi, stating that it had actual skills. Because Nekoma won the match, it’s one of the three teams representing Tokyo at NationalsChapter 206. Statistics Like the rest of his team, Kuroo is flexible and efficient with receiving. Kuroo is considered a blocking expert and is excellent at pressuring opponents. He is also currently the only starting member to have a good jump serve. Powerful Blocker Kuroo is a master blocker and can easily block Bokuto's spikes, despite the latter being one of the top five spikers in the country. Personal Time Difference Attack Kuroo picked up the personal time difference attack after watching volleyball matches in his childhood and perfected the move with Kenma over the years. It's one of Nekoma's strongest attacks. Relationships Kenma Kozume .]] Kuroo has known Kenma since they were young; the two of them are neighbours and grew up together. Kuroo is responsible for bringing Kenma out of his shell and into volleyball, practicing with him as kids. Kuroo also convinced Kenma to join the volleyball team in junior high and stay for high school, however, he would feel guilty about it since Kenma would easily get sick after training days or matches. Around Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit the volleyball team due to the harsh treatment from the seniors, but Kuroo convinced him to stay, telling him that he is an important part of the team. Kuroo also constantly looks after Kenma and knows him the best out of everyone on the team, to the point where he's able to tell apart Kenma's different facial expressions. In the cross team match game, Kenma has stated that he had never failed a test because Kuroo teaches him before tests. Kenma also thinks that Kuroo's pre-match saying is stupid, but he doesn't protest to it in serious matches. Kōtarō Bokuto Kuroo and Bokuto are good friends, knowing each other quite well and often teaming up in their antics. Although Kuroo is more sensible than Bokuto, and will sometimes fool around with Bokuto, they often share similar reactions to events unfolding before them. He and Bokuto have a rather competitive relationship, though mostly trivial, and enjoy each other's company. Kuroo practices with Bokuto and Akaashi at the training camp despite being on different teams, suggesting that they must have known each other for a while. Kei Tsukishima Kuroo constantly teases Tsukishima while the latter is neutrally respectful towards him, occasionally looking towards Kuroo for inspiration. Kuroo taught Tsukishima a lot of blocking techniques during the training camp and gave him advice on how to improve. Morisuke Yaku At some point in junior high, Yaku's team crushed Kuroo's, leading to the latter's bitter resentment towards the libero. As a result, they clashed often as first years in NekomaChapter 200. Opposing Yaku, Kuroo prefers fish, girls with long hair, sweet curry, Mikasa volleyballs, going to the sea during the summer, dogs, and Japanese-style; however, it's unclear if he said some of those things just so he would oppose Yaku. As third years now, they have a strong relationship and mutual respect for each other. Suguru Daishō They are longtime rivals and enjoy mocking each other. They also seem to have a mutual respect for each other as they acknowledge their respective teams' abilities and have challenged each other to meet at the Spring High finals. Somehow, Kuroo knows a lot about Daishō's personal life, including his breakup with Mika. Kuroo calls Mika "Mika-chan", but it's unknown if he does it to tease Daishō or if he knows her personally. Trivia * Favorite Food: Grilled salted mackerel pike. * Current Concern: Can't get rid of his bedhead hair. * His hair sticks up like that because it's his natural bedhead, according to Kenma. ** Kenma had also stated that this happens because Kuroo sleeps on his stomach while pressing two pillows onto both his ears and his hair. * In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Kuroo placed in 6th with 4035 votes. In the second, he placed 8th with 6511 votes. * It has been theorized that Kuroo could possibly be ambidextrous as he has been shown spiking with both hands in the manga. However, Furudate has stated right-handed players spiking were occasionally drawn spiking with their left hand due to drawing while half-asleepMonthly Volleyball 2014 March Issue. * In the official English sub of the anime his name is written as 'Kuro'. * His star sign is Scorpio. *'Nomenclature': **Tetsurō (鉄朗) - Iron Cheerfulness **Kuroo (黒尾) - Black Tail Quotes * "That unsteady shrimp you guys are talking about is the backbone of Nekoma. He's our brain and our heart." (To some spectators about Kenma, Season 1, Episode 11) * "We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working." (To the Nekoma Team before their practice match against Karasuno, Season 1, Episode 12) * "A “personal time difference attack”! It’s an offensive technique we can’t use yet, but if we practice it a lot from here on out, around the time we’re in high school, I’m sure that it’ll become one of our most magnificent special moves!" (''To Kenma, Chapter 32) * "''You Kenma and Lev are like oil and water; you guys don't mix very well." (To Kenma, The Arrival of Haiba Lev) * "..Isn't it more fun having enemies you can't seem to beat?" (To Kenma, The Arrival of Haiba Lev) * "Then, isn't it best to attack before being attacked? They do say offense is the best defense, right?" (To Kenma, The Arrival of Haiba Lev) * "Oho ho ho?" (Chapter 89) (Although in the Japanese raws, the quote is "Oya oya oya?") * "''I've always been a nice person." ''(To Tsukishima and Hinata, Season 2, Episode 9) * ''"Read blocking is a block that consists of restraint and persistence, but it's also.. the block where you laugh last." ''(To Lev and Tsukishima, Season 3, Episode 9) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year